The One and Only
by ShineFire
Summary: He captured her as a threat against Konoha and pretended to fall in love. But when she's gone he finds out he really wasn't pretending. Now, Sakura must choose between her friends and the truth or the lying Uchiha she loves. SasuSaku. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Okay, this is my first fanfic-- like…ever. And I just got this wicked awesome idea for a SasuSaku story when I was reading this other fanfic. And I thought that this cute little idea I had would make a good story… (so I hope).

Um anyway, please review. Criticize if you must, but no flames! I'm sure most of you have heard that before. If ya wanna see something be improved, you can tell me. And if you just love my storyline and want to see quicker updates well then, let's hope I get a lot of good reviews!

Yeah I know…I'm a nerd. Lol. Just tryin' to cover the basis.

Oh yeah and some chapters may be a little short, but not too short.

* * *

****

Chapter One: Captured

* * *

Sakura yawned with a stretch as she sat up from her duffle bag. She was laying on a grassy plain with a burnt out campfire, and her two teammates on both sides of the campfire. The moon was still getting lower, and the sun was still in the middle of rising. There were still trees and bushes and such dipped in shadows from the moon. For Sakura, today seemed like a perfect day.

She stood up a stretched, then walked over to where Naruto was sleeping.

"Naruto, wake up!" She said, shaking his arm. Naruto just rolled over onto his side and began to drool. Sakura rolled her eyes and shook his arm again harder. Kakashi, who had just woke up, walked over two the two teens.

"Hmm." He pondered. "How should we wake him up this time?" He thought aloud. Sakura smiled, waiting for an answer.

"NARUTO WAKE UP! SASUKE'S HERE AND HE'S ATTACKING US!" Kakashi screamed.

Naruto yelled and jumped up and had forgot to leap out of his sleeping bag so he just fell back down to the ground. Kakashi and Sakura chuckled.

"Now c'mon Naruto!" Sakura peeped. "Let's go to the market; I here the country of water has the most _amazing _marketing shops by the pier!" She said dreamily.

"You sure seem to be in a good mood today, Sakura." Kakashi said as he packed up his sleeping back and his backpack.

"Yeah, you also seem to like forcing people to do things they don't want to." Naruto added, standing up and grabbing his belongings and stuffing them all in his bag.

"How would you know?" She shot back. "You've been asleep for most of the morning!"

"Now, now. It's too early to be fighting already." Kakashi interfered. "Now let's go. We can ask around at the market for our missing fugitive." Sakura and Naruto nodded, and then they were off to the market.

* * *

"Ahh, finally!" Sakura squealed as her green eyes sparkled, going back and forth from each isle of the market place.

Sakura ran to the shops and looked at every piece of clothing, smelled every flower, gazed at every priceless bauble and tasted every type of fruit she could get her hands on.

"Why is she in such a good mood today?" Naruto whispered quizzically to Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged and strolled on briskly.

"Beats me." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking ahead of Naruto, who already had his eyes set on the local ramen shop.

* * *

"Team."

"Let's grab a bite to eat first!"

"Team!"

"No way, I heard the country of water is best known for their markets!"

"_Team!_"

"So what?!"

"**_TEAM!"_** Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke.

"What?" They all asked.

"We are here for one purpose, and one purpose _only_." He reminded his team.

"We're already here, let's just relax for a minute." Suigtesu replied. Sasuke grumbled.

"Fine, you can go search the shops. But Karin, you take the north side. Jugo, the west side. Suigetsu, you stay in the south side. I'll be taking the east. You can have your fun and your mission at the same time. Come find me if you've seen or heard about our prey." Sasuke told them.

They all nodded and then were off to their directions in the marketing piers.

* * *

"_Now_ where are we?" Naruto groaned. "I haven't seen or heard about our missing fugitive yet. Let's just go back to sleep!" He begged.

"Naruto, we've only asked two peoples and neither were locals here." Kakashi told him. Naruto shrugged, not seeing his Sensei's point. Kakashi paused. "_It doesn't count, Naruto_." He told him. Naruto groaned louder and rolled his eyes.

"Just listen to Kakashi." Sakura told him. "Oh yeah, and to answer your first question: we're just heading into the east side of the marketing piers." She added.

"Why are there so many of them?!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up and enjoy yourself!" Sakura replied sharply. Naruto backed off, noticing Sakura's good mood seemed to be wearing down easily. She began to frown and her brow was clenching.

"You see, Naruto, you're ruining Sakura's good mood." He said, half serious and half sarcastically.

Sakura shook her head. "It's not Naruto. It's just that there's something unusual about this particular shopping district." She looked around cautiously. Naruto shivered.

"Yeah, I kinda feel it too." He looked at Kakashi who nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…You're smart." Sasuke said icily, sneaking up behind them. The group of three turned around just as Sasuke's other three teammates came around the corner with devilish smiles on their faces.

"Found her." Karin said evilly.

"No kidding." Suigetsu grumbled, crossing his arms. Karin angrily frowned at him. He did it back just to annoy her. Sasuke shot his arm out in front of them, signaling them to stop.

"Wait-- what did she mean by found _her_?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke, who was glaring back at him with a sick smile on his face.

"I don't know." Kakashi whispered in reply. His eyes shot open. "Wait- there was four before. Where's the other one?" He asked, counting Sasuke and his team and realizing one was missing.

"Here!" Sakura yelled for an answer as she struggled to stay on her feet as Suigetsu attacked. Naruto gasped and began to run over in aid to her, but Karin ran in front of him and blocked the way. Naruto stopped short and gritted his teeth in anger.

"You shouldn't be looking over there when there's a challenge right in front of you!" She warned. Jugo snuck up on him from behind and put a bag over him and tied it at the ankles in hopes that Naruto would fall over.

And he did.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Kakashi called, as Sasuke attacked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Sakura called back, blocking Suigetsu's sword attack.

"No you're not!" Karin replied sharply, bagging Sakura, too. Sakura shrieked, falling to the ground.

Kakashi grunted, kicked Sasuke back and ran over to Sakura and Naruto, still in bags. Jugo kicked him away as he and Suigetsu grabbed the two bags and jumped off. He angrily turned back to Karin who was helping Sasuke up.

"What are you doing?!" Kakashi asked him angrily. "Attacking your own teammates?! You're sick and twisted!" He told him. Sasuke scoffed.

"I didn't attack my teammates…in fact, they helped me attack _yours._" He smiled triumphantly and with that, him and Karin were off, running after the other two guys.

Kakashi leaped after them. "You're not getting away with my team!" He said as he caught up with Suigetsu and Jugo. He kicked one and grabbed the bag but it was more heavy than he expected. He and the bag fell to the ground with a hard thump.

"Ughh." Kakashi muttered, quickly untying the bottom of the bag. Naruto kicked it open and began breathing heavily as sweat rolled down his face.

"Th-Those bags are weird!" He gasped for air. "It's like they suck your chakra away or something!" He told Kakashi. Kakashi stood up and looked around. Sasuke, his team, and the bag with Sakura in it were nowhere to be found.

Naruto ripped his jacket off, still out of breath. He pulled his forehead protector off and fell backwards, lying on the dirt. Kakashi looked down at him, trying not to show his concern and worry in his eyes.

"You stay here and rest, Naruto. I'll go find Sakura." Kakashi offered. Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him back while shaking his head 'no'.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. Sakura is smart and strong. And if she can't get out of there, well then we're just going to have to help her out. But first, have a little faith in her."

Kakashi sighed in an understanding way. "Well then, we'll need to go back to Konoha first." Naruto looked at him strangely. "We cannot fulfill our mission to find the missing fugitive _and _rescue Sakura at the same time." He explained.

And for the first time, Naruto saw Kakashi's eyes weaken, almost as if it meant he was loosing some hope and his pride. Naruto gritted his teeth with a frown; that drop of hope from Kakashi lit Naruto's fire.

"What are you talking about?! Of course we can!" He leapt up, punching his fist in the air. "We can get that fugitive and Sakura in one mission! We--We have to do it because--" He paused and looked down at his Sensei, who seemed too swallowed up by his latest blow to the ego to be listening to him. Naruto bent down and put his hand on his Sensei's shoulder in comfort. Kakashi looked up at him.

"Why? Is this a game to you? Why do we _have_ to?" He asked. Naruto clenched his fists.

"Because it's the way of the ninja."

* * *

The end! Kinda longer than I had hoped, kinda not. I know it was a little confusing, but it'll all make sense when I add the next chapters, I promise!

Also, I didn't picture adding team Hebi in there, but I figured if Sasuke was there…well, his team would probably be there, too….right?

Okay, anyway…how'd you like it?

Please tell me in a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

Heeeeeeey party people! And if you're not the partying-type…well, then just heeeeeeey. Lol. Yeah, kinda bored. Ahh so anyway, this is the second chapter…thanks to all who reviewed. And those who favorited or story alerted without reviewing, wow. You guys are _awesome._

So, a few people said how Kakashi gave up too easily, well there was a reason for that. And it'll be answered in this chapter…so don't freak out.

Please review! )

* * *

**Chapter Two: Plans**

* * *

"Team."

"So, we've got the girl. Phase one's complete."

"Team…"

"Obviously, Karin."

"Shut up Suigetsu!"

"_Team."_

"Do you guys _ever _get along with each other?!"

"Team!"

"No."

"Of course not!"

"**_TEAM!" _**Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo blankly stared at their team captain, who was getting more tense by the second. 'What.' Suigetsu replied. "Karin is right. We've got Sakura now but there's become a problem in the mission."

Suigetsu groaned and sipped his sake. "Like what?!" He asked in annoyance. Sasuke looked at him icily for a second then continued.

"How about the fact Naruto got away?!" He asked Suigetsu sarcastically. Suigetsu stared stupidly at the Uchiha for a moment, then realized he was wrong, and sat back down.

"So what should we do now?" Karin asked, joining the conversation. Remembering they were in a local tea shop and that Sasuke didn't want the whole Lightning Country knowing what they were doing, she got down lower and whispered, "_If we try and attack those two guys, they'll see it coming and it'll be harder to capture Naruto." _ Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." He retorted.

"Plus the fact we don't even know if they're still in this city. And if not, where they are." Suigetsu mumbled, taking another sip of his drink. Sasuke cleared his throat and circled his tea cup with his index finger for a while before replying.

"Actually, they're most likely still are here." He told Suigetsu and the rest. "I heard Naruto saying that they weren't getting much information about their missing fugitive; they're on a mission here."

"So now the question is…how do we capture Naruto again so we can--"

"Excuse me." A short, bald old man with big glasses slowly walked towards them. Suigetsu and Sasuke stood up in caution. The old man waved his hand at them. "Do not worry, I am not here to fight." He told them. After that, two soldiers with the Lightning Country's insignia on their vests walked behind the old man. "But I have brought back up incase I need some." He told them.

"What can we do for you?" Karin asked coldly as Sasuke and Suigetsu sat back down.

"I am the Raikage's assistant. And it seems we have a problem." The old man told her.

"How does this concern us?" She replied.

"Because, you see, the Raikage has gotten quite a few complaints from worried and cautious townspeople about you four." He said. Sasuke muttered something angrily under his breath, and leaned his head on the palm of his hand. "He is a very busy man and this is quite a small city. He doesn't have time to hear the townspeople complaints, so he is exercising restraint on you ninja."

"_Meaning?_" Suigetsu asked sarcastically, taking the last sip of his sake and signaling a waitress to get him some more. The old man waited for the waitress to bring him more sake, then began talking again.

"Meaning that we have checked all your files and noticed none of you are still affiliated with your homeland, stating that you couldn't possibly be on a mission. So you have no right to be here causing such havoc."

"We haven't cause any havoc!" Sasuke stood up and punched his fist just a few inches in front of the old man's face, but made sure he didn't actually hit him. One of the guards behind the old man pushed Sasuke back by his shoulder.

"Actually, you have." The old man peeped, beginning to get anxious and nervous. "Yesterday you were seen in the east wing's marketing shops attacking the Fire Country's ninja." He told them quietly, trying not to involve the other people in the tea shop with such matters. " You were also seen being chased out of the marketing shops by the ninja, as you captured two in black bags. One escaped, and you have another. The whereabouts of the ninja you bagged, we are not certain."

"It is no one's concern!" Sasuke told them loudly.

"Please, you must leave the towns gates or will be forcibly removed by our guards."

"We can take 'em!" Suigetsu said harshly as he gulped down the whole new sake bottle in one drink. He grabbed the back of his knife with an excited and devilish grin on his face. The two soldiers got in a fighting position behind the old man.

"O-oh please no!" The old man cried, asking the soldiers and four teenagers to not fight. "All I ask is that you and your team just stay outside of the towns gates!" He pleaded. Sasuke looked at him, as if he were listening and considering it. "But, the Raikage has also said that if he can see you from his office, you're too close to the gates." Sasuke frowned angrily, but quickly considered something.

"Fine. We'll leave." Sasuke muttered angrily.

"What?!" Suigetsu argued. Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye, then looked back at the old man.

"Thank you for understanding." The man said. Sasuke finished the last drink of his tea, then waved at his teammates signaling them to get up and leave with him. The old man grabbed his arm gently. "Wait. He has also said if he can see you through his telescope, you're still too close." He finished. Sasuke muttered a 'fine' through his gritted teeth as he stormed out of the tea shop.

He began walking faster than his team. When they tried to catch up with him, he'd walk faster.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled as he walked faster. She caught up with him close enough to grab his hand. He stopped and turned to her. "Sasuke! What's going on?" She asked while breath loudly.

"I have a new plan." He told her with a devious smile slipping onto his face.

* * *

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms as he sat up and blinked a few times to get his vision clear. It was early in the morning. It was beautiful just like the sunrise the day before when Sakura was still with him and Kakashi.

'_She was so happy yesterday morning…a morning just like this one.' _He thought. He looked around and caught a glimpse of Kakashi sitting about twenty feet away from him, watching the sun rise into the sky. Naruto stood up and walked over to him.

"When did you wake up?" Naruto asked quietly. On a morning like this with what happened to the team yesterday, it didn't seem right to be loud. The situation called for a quiet and calm attitude.

Kakashi chuckled. "I don't think I ever even fell asleep." He whispered, playing with him thumbs. Naruto sat down next to him and watched the sun rise. "I've been thinking of a plan to get Sakura back." He informed Naruto.

"Anything good?" Naruto asked back. Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto." Kakashi started off, with a nostalgic tone. Naruto looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "I'm sorry." He said softly. Naruto looked at him with surprise.

"Why?!" Naruto asked loudly, standing up in shock, not knowing what else to do.

"I gave up too easily…we could've stopped Sasuke from getting away with Sakura." He replied sadly. "But it didn't seem right…" He whispered.

Naruto loosened up, but didn't sit back down. "I know," He told his Sensei. "It seemed hard to fight Sasuke for Sakura back…it felt unreal and weird." He explained. Kakashi nodded.

"But I don't think we have much of a choice anymore. We _have _to attack Sasuke now…even if we don't want to. We need Sakura back, Kakashi." Kakashi nodded again in agreement.

"The good news is, I've got a plan." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Kakashi looked over at him in surprise.

"What is it?" He asked.

* * *

"_Ugh…where am I?" _ Sakura moaned, sitting up while rubbing her head. She looked around with blurry vision from laying down for too long. "_What happened to me?_" She asked herself quietly.

"Well, well, well." Sakura looked around. She recognized that voice. She hated that voice.

"It's about time you woke up."

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh….kinda short, kinda not…but yeah, a lot happened in this chapter, and a lot more is about to happen in the next chapter, too.

Also, in the first chapter I was spelling 'Juugo' with just one 'u'. Um, sorry. I was mislead by a certain Internet reference. Lol. I'll try and spell it right for now on. Haha. -sweat drops-

Oh yeah and Raikage is the Lightning Country's kage. And, there won't be any NaruKaka fluff (ew) or SasuKarin fluff. This is STRICTLY a SasuSaku story. And aye, I cannot _wait _to write the next chapter!

It'll all be about SasuSaku!

But you'll never know until you review! )


End file.
